Aspects of the disclosure relate to fingerprint enrollment and matching for mobile electronic devices.
Today, mobile devices may be multi-functional devices (e.g., smartphones) that can be used for a wide variety of purposes including social interaction, financial transactions, personal healthcare management, work related communications, business dealings, etc. As such, these devices can store and/or display confidential and/or sensitive data. Fingerprint recognition on mobile devices using biometric sensors can provide an enhanced level of security for a user (e.g., owner) of the mobile device, as it is difficult to duplicate or imitate the user's unique fingerprint data. Additionally, fingerprint sensors can offer a level of convenience by enabling quick, secure access to the mobile device using inherent biometric features of the user.
Various techniques can be used to enroll a user to access a mobile device through use of a biometric sensor. Enrollment can include generation of a fingerprint template, for example. At a later time, for a user to access the device, the user can present a fingerprint for imaging. The image can be compared to stored fingerprint template(s). If a match is successful, the user may be validated and/or verified for access to the device or features of the device. If the match is unsuccessful, the user may be denied access to the device or features of the device.
Accordingly, a need exists for increased speed and accuracy for biometric authentication of a user.